Game Grumps deleted video
I was looking on the youtube the other day, watching one of my favorite channels Game Grumps. Arin (Egoraptor) and Danny were playing Ninjabread Man and it was hilarious. i then noticed a username in the comments below where the username was GGame Grumps. i’m guessing the extra G in there was since the original was taken. it then directed me to a channel with one video: Plumbers Don’t Wear Ties - Game Grumps. it had absolutely no views. i then clicked the video to watch it. i really really wish i hadn’t done that. It didn’t show any gameplay footage, it showed arin and danny crying right in front of the camera on the couch. they then said they were both traumatized after playing Plumbers Don’t Wear Ties on the 3DO. Arin: “You sick motherfuckers” Danny: “HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO US?!?!” Arin: “we can never forgive you fuckers!!!!!!!!” suddenly, i jumped because it cut to the actual gameplay of the aforementined game. they were watching the opening cut scene. Arin: “God dammit is this thing still going?” Danny: “NOTHING IS MAKING SENSE!” Arin: “Stay strong, Dan. I fear the worse has yet to come.” Danny: “Oh my god, I can’t take this!!” then they both started sobbing softly in the mike and Barry edited in a funeral picture. then they got to their first choice. Arin: “FINALLY! actual gameplay!” Danny: “I don’t know what we should choose. Try going for Jane’s interview.” I was sobbing myself because the shitty game was also affecting me. They continued playing and kept sobbing gradually harder. they weren’t even making any jokes, they were just sobbing. then the sobbing turned into frustrated grunts of anger. they kept watching the crappy slideshows in the game. Then Barry made a shocking edit. he put in a photo of a dead child on the sidewalk with his torso torn open and his heart literally torn. I then vomited on my keyboard. Why would Barry do such a thing??? i wanted to stop the video there but my human curiosity told me to keep watching. Then Dan finally said “Next time on Game Grumps” Arin: “there won’t BE a next time!!!!!” Then the episode cut back to the two on camera. Arin then grabbed a real tire iron and bashed Danny’s skull until his brain matter was flying everywhere. there was also blood everywhere. Arin was absolutely torn and angry. i couldn’t believe he actually killed Danny!! the camera was moving like an episode of COPS. he then went and killed Ross and Suzy because the game made him incredibly loud and hysterical. Blood and brains were flying everywhere and even some landed on the camera lense. Then he was going to kill Barry but he killed himself with a real gun before Arin could do it. Arin then broke and smashed all of the consoles and games in the grump room. He screamed “BURN IN HELL YOU FUCKING FUCKERS!” before you know it, he invited the former grump JonTron over and then bashed his brains in as soon as he walked in the door. Arin then grabbed Barry’s gun and said: “Next time on Game Grumps: we dine in Hell.” And then he shot himself in the mouth, causing instant death. I was crying and vomiting the whole time. I closed the browser and took a walk. After that, I reopened and noticed the channel was completely gone along with the video. what kind of person would upload this if everyone was dead?? i then calmed myself by going back to the Ninjabread Man video and then I felt all better. if for some reason this video comes back, DO NOT WATCH IT!! the game is so bad you’ll go mad. Now I know why they won’t play Plumbers Don’t Wear Ties for as long as we live. Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Vidya games Category:Satire Category:DIALOGUE! Category:Lost episudes Category:COMPUTERS AND INTERWEBZ Category:Rocks Fall, Everybody Dies Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:Blatant Ripoffs Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck